


Ohana

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Children, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aiden Winchester hears that his dads want to adopt another baby, he thinks he isn't wanted anymore. Gabriel has to remind him the meaning of Ohana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

Sam and Gabriel sat on the roof of their home, drinking some beers and watching the sun set over Carmel, California.  
Gabriel leaned on Sam “I want another baby…” He murmured into Sam’s shoulder.  
Sam choked on his drink “Wh-what?”  
“I want another kid. Maybe a girl? Or twins!”  
“Twins, Gabriel?” Sam questioned “We can barely handle Aiden as it is.”  
“I just don’t want Aiden to grow up alone, I mean, you had Deano and I had millions of siblings. Being an only kid is pretty shitty sometimes.”  
Sam ran his fingers gently through Gabriel’s caramel colored locks “You do make a good point, it would be good for him.”  
Six year old Aiden Alexander quickly shut his window and sank to the floor “They don’t want me anymore?” Small tears slid down his cheeks “Why doesn’t my papa want me?”  
Aiden clutched his Captain America doll to his chest as he slunk back to his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
***  
“Is Mr. Frodo awake yet?” Gabriel asked the next morning, flipping the French toast.  
Sam set down his case files and tilted his head towards the stairs “I can’t hear anything. I’ll go check.”  
Sam hustled up stairs and knocked on Aiden’s door.  
“Aiden? Baby, you awake?”  
“GO AWAY!” A muffled yell responded.  
Sam scrunched up his face “Aiden, c’mon. Papa’s making French toast.”  
“GOAWAY!” Aiden yelled once more.  
Sam rolled his eyes and opened his son’s door “Kid, c’mon.”  
Aiden lunged his Captain America doll towards his father. Sam ducked just in time “AIDEN. STOP!”  
Sam picked up the doll and sat on the edge of his son’s bed. “Hey, kid.” Sam said more softly “What’s wrong?”  
Aiden turned his back on his father and curled up tighter.  
Sam sighed and set down the doll next to Aiden. “Alright then, French toast is downstairs if you still want it.” He paused and quietly walked back downstairs.  
“He good?” Gabriel asked around a mouth full of syrup and bacon.  
“I don’t know…” Sam closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face.  
Gabriel rose his eyebrow “What you mean ‘you don’t know’?”  
“He chucked his Captain America doll at me.”  
“No! Not Steve! He loves that doll.”  
“My point exactly, just give him a couple of hours. I gotta shower.” Sam kissed the top of his husband’s head and raced back upstairs.  
It was half past one when Gabriel decided to check on Aiden. Sam had to leave to the law office to review some paperwork for a boring case Sam had told him about, but he didn’t pay attention.  
Gabriel lightly knocked on his son’s door “Hey, Munchkin?”  
He received no response, so he decided to play Sherlock Holmes and investigate for himself “Munchkin?” He called again.  
He looked around until his spotted a suitcase on Aiden’s bed. Gabriel ran his fingers over the soft leather, remembering that Sam had one just like it. He saw that the case was monogrammed with the letters “AAW” which stood for Aiden Alexander Winchester.  
He unzipped the case and saw that Aiden had packed a week’s worth of supplies.  
“Don’t touch that!” Aiden rushed and snatched the satchel out of Gabriel’s reach.  
“Planning a vacation, kid?” Gabriel plopped down on Aiden’s bed.  
“Just packing up before you and dad leave me…”  
Gabriel held up his hands “Whoa, what? Who told you that we don’t want you?”  
A small tear fell from Aiden’s hazel eye “I heard you and Dad last night on the roof. You want another baby. You don’t want me anymore.”  
Gabriel gave a small chuckle and pulled Aiden onto his lap “You know for a Winchester, you’re kind of stupid, kid.” Gabriel poked Aiden’s side “Of course we want you, Munch. We want another kid because we don’t want you to be alone. Your dad had Uncle Dean and I had your Uncle Cas and Uncle Balthazar. Plus your Uncles Michael and Lucifer.”  
“They’re scary.” Aiden interjected  
“That’s why we don’t talk about or see them. But that’s not the point. The point is that I don’t want to you grow up alone. Being an only child has it perks, I’m not gonna lie, but it has its downside too. I want you to have a Thor, so you don’t become a Loki. You feel me?”  
Aiden slowly nodded “I think so…?”  
Gabriel thought for a moment “Remember Ohana means family and family means-”  
“No one is left behind or forgotten.” Aiden finished, giving his father a small smile “So, I might be a big brother?”  
“Yep, you’d be the best brother. You’ll play pranks on them or teach them how to play catch.”  
“What if it’s a girl?”  
Gabriel paused “Then you’ll teach her how to protect herself against boys!”  
“Sorry I was bad, pops.”  
Aiden snuggled against his father’s warm chest and breathed in his father’s permanent smell of chocolate.  
Gabriel kissed the top of Aiden’s head “That’s okay, kid. It happens to the best of us.” Gabriel let his eyes closed until he remembered something “Wait. Who gave you that suitcase?”  
“Uncle Dean gave it to me in case of emergencies. He said that every Winchester man had one of these.”  
Gabriel pulled his son back down and made a sound of agreement.  
Sam had finally escaped the clutches of his boss down at the law firm, if he hadn’t known better he would’ve thought that his boss was a demon. He dashed upstairs and found his boys sprawled out on Aiden’s twin sized bed.  
He went to tuck them in, but his foot collided with a Buzz Lightyear.  
“To infinity and beyond!”  
Aiden and Gabriel both leaped up at the sudden noise, grabbing their weapons. Gabriel gripped his sword looking around wildly and Aiden grabbed his holy-water infused Nerf gun.  
“It’s me! It’s me!” Sam held his hands up surrender.  
“Daddy!” Aiden threw himself at Sam, who luckily caught him in mid-air.  
“I’m sorry I threw Steve at you.” Aiden’s voice was muffled through Sam’s hair.  
Sam looked at Gabriel “What happened?” He mouthed.  
Gabriel simply shrugged and smiled.


End file.
